Cure
by JaylorFaith
Summary: Now your gone, and nothin's ever felt so wrong, a moment seems to last so long, do you have a fear so strong?… it's a lovers final breath… Nelena/Nalex One-Shot


**cure**

We met at the singles' line at Wonderland.

"Looks like you have no one to ride with either, huh?" he asks.

I nod and back away shyly. He takes a step closer.

"Look! It's our turn!" he says, and before I can argue I'm led to the very front row of the roller coaster and buckled-in tightly. The straps feel like shackles and suddenly it's hard to b-b-breathe. He notices my anxiety and smiles. I notice that the right corner of his lip is raised slightly higher than the left.

"Don't be scared," he reassures me as the trains makes its slow climb up the metal rails. I suddenly realize why they call this roller-coaster the Vortex. He smiles asymmetrically again. "Take a chance."

I want to tell him I take way too many chances already but before my lips can move the train has reached the top of its arc and it's going down, down, down so fast, fast, fast. I'm not surprised when his fingers intertwine with mine and I grasp his hand just as tightly and we both SCREAM.

When we get off the roller-coaster our fingers are still firmly interlocked.

"It's crazy, we've only just met." I say, when I realize we spent the whole day together.

"Maybe it was meant-to-be."

He's carrying a giant stuffed gorilla he won for me in ring-toss. It's so big that we have to tie it to the top of his Chevy. We get a lot of weird stares from neighboring cars and a few horn-honks and hoots. I don't remember agreeing to let him drive me home but I find myself in the passenger seat with my feet on the dashboard anyways. When we arrive at my house he helps me stuff the enormous gorilla through my front door. He turns around to leave, and I grab his wrist and ask him to wait.

"I never got your name." I state. He turns around and smiles back at me.

"Nick." he answers. "Nick Lucas and yours?"

"Selena, Selena Russo" i say

We spend the next 5 minutes exchanging phone numbers and emails and facebooks and addresses, anything to keep connected a little longer.

When we're done I walk into the living room, dragging the gorilla which I named Nick behind me.

"Who gave you that?" my mother asks, raising her eyes over her newspaper. I bury my face in its soft stuffing.

"A friend."

Somewhere along the lines it is clear that we have become more than just friends. Every moment is exhilarating, breath-taking, heart-shaking. Times is racing by now, and we have trouble chasing after it. It feels marvellous, and I wish that everyone can feel what I am feeling too.

We lay on our backs, watching as white marshmallow-clouds blanket over our eyes. Our hands subconsciously find each others' and grasps them tightly.

"I wonder what heaven is like." I say, squinting as a hole in the clouds reveals a ray of sunlight. He looks away and I feel his grip loosen, or maybe I just imagined it.

"I'd rather not find out."

He comes to sleep over on the first day in my new dorm.

"Why don't we talk as much as we used too?" I ask.

"We've already said everything that needs to be said." he replies. He rolls over and buries himself in the sheets like a caterpillar building a cocoon. "G'night."

" 'Night." I say back, knowing that the conversation is over. Shortly after I turn off the lights, I hear what sounds like sniffling, crying. I turn on my lamp and suddenly his wet eyes are lit up by the fluorescent lighting. He quickly wipes away a tear and laughs, embarrassed.

"Nick, is everything okay?" I ask desperately.

"It's nothing. I don't know what got over me. Just go back to sleep, 'kay?"

I ignore his request. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He sighs and the fake-smile disappears from his face. "There's no point, there's nothing you can do." His eyes are lost, fists clenched tightly. I draw him a map with my finger on his neck.

"I love you; we can get through whatever's bothering you together." My voice begs him to talk to me. He looks away.

"But at least there's a cure for love." he murmurs under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," he replies. "Nothing at all."

We go to Wonderland again.

"This time we don't have to line up in the singles' line," he says proudly. I laugh and slap his arm playfully. He won another gorilla for me. I named it Nate. He's carrying it on his shoulders as I browse which ride I want to ride like a child window-shopping in a candy-store.

After much begging, I convince him to ride the Carousel with me. He gets mad when I spend too long picking a horse, but when I do I'm sure that I picked the absolute best one. He stands beside me and holds my hand during the ride as I giggle and pretend to fall off. The Merry-Go-Round is in perfect view of Behemoth, Canada's largest coaster.

"Let's ride that after!" I say eagerly, pointing at the monstrous metal snake and tracing its designs with one eye closed. He smiles sleepily.

"For sure. But right now, I'm too tired."

When the ride slows to a halt, I jump off and drag him towards the Behemoth. He giggles teasingly and I attack him in a bear-hug. I suddenly realize how thin he is. I inspect his frame and he looks different. Like he doesn't have as much substance as he used to. Like someone poured milk over a skeleton. There's circles under his eyes and shadows under his cheek bones.

"Have you been losing weight?" I ask with worry.

"I don't know, I haven't weighed myself in a while." He smiles and dismisses any ounce of anxiety I had before.

Soon he gets tired and asks to sit down. I sit down beside him and he covers his mouth and starts coughing. I ask him if he wants a drink of water and he manages a "_I'm fine_" between coughs, shaking his head defiantly. I don't realize anything is wrong until he's pulling his hand away from his mouth and it's splattered with drops of red and he's grabbing my shoulder and saying "_I'm sorry, so, so sorry_" as best as he can and he's falling to the ground and I'm screaming his name and screaming _help_ and just screaming in general. I close my eyes tightly and shake my head and open them again, hoping it was all a horrible, horrible dream but when my eyes crack open he's still lying on the ground, and I'm still screaming.

The paramedics don't let Nate the gorilla in the ambulance.

He doesn't let me visit him in the hospital. Instead he calls me and tells me of the tumour in his lungs that they removed before he met me. He tells me how the doctors thought the cancer was gone, but it's back and it's spreading. He apologizes for not telling me. I listen to this silently, nodding my head as if he can see me and thanking god that he can't see me crying. About 5 minutes in to the conversation, he breaks out in tears as well.

"Why did the cancer have to come back..." he begins. "...when I actually have something to live for now?"

Despite his arguments, I come visit him in the hospital.

His sleepy eyes and smile are more sickly than sleepy now. I sit beside his bed and he strokes my hair, and it feels more like he's comforting me than I'm comforting him.

"When I get better, we'll go to Wonderland and ride Behemoth." says he.

"When I get better, I'll buy you that dress you always wanted." says he.

"When I get better, we'll get married and buy a little house in the suburbs and we can have 3 kids and a puppy named Humbert." says he.

"When I get better, we'll go dancing on the roof." says he.

He always says _when I get better, when I get better_ but the day never seems to come.

The next day he says the same thing to me, except this time he replaces _"when"_ with _"if"_.

He's moving farther and farther away now. I can see it. Little wisps of life slipping away between his lips like cigarette smoke. Every moment is precious now. The clocks are ticking too fast and the calendars are switching months too fast and everything is moving too fast, too fast and I can't breathe, can't breathe. I want to spend as much time with him as possible so I hide under his bed when the nurse comes in his room so I can stay after visiting hours. One day she finds my hiding place and kicks me out.

The next day the doctor walks into his room, smelling the way doctors do, like tears and penicillin. He taps his pen against his clipboard as he tells me that they're taking him off chemotherapy. At first I think this is good news but then I see the doctor's sad eyes and Nick whispers in my ear that "taking him off chemotherapy" is just another way of saying they're giving up.

He has a new speech for me now.

"I'm sorry for never riding Behemoth with you." says he.

"I'm sorry I never bought you that dress." says he.

"I'm sorry we never got married." says he.

"I'm sorry we never got a chance to slow-dance on the roof." says he.

This makes me angry and the next day I bring in my Macbook and climb into his bed and we watch 1st person point-of-views of the Behemoth on youtube. We hold hands as the train makes its slow ascent and when it gets to the top of the hill we SCREAM at the top of our lungs until the nurse gets mad and kicks me out again.

There's one thing he doesn't have to apologize for.

We get into a fight.

"When I die, I want you to forget all about me and start seeing someone else, alright?" he says. I stare at him as if he just shot a bullet through my stomach.

"What?"

"Just do this one thing for me," he says. "For a dying man."

"No." I shake my head defiantly with my nose in the air.

It's not long before this conversation turns into an argument. He calls me selfish and immature and I call him mean and uncaring.

"You're such a jerk!" I yell somewhere along the lines. "I never want to see you again!" With that I storm out of the room and the last thing I see is his crying eyes and his clenched fist hitting the drywall, over and over again.

Nick dies the next day.

I don't cry.

I don't go to his funeral.

I don't read his will that told me he loves me sososososogodamnmuch.

I wish I did.

One week, three days and seven hours after he died, I climb on my roof and dance with Nick the gorilla. I don't play with Nate because I'm afraid that one day it won't smell like him anymore. I wouldn't know what to do if that happened.

When I get tired of dancing I stare at the sky and scream his name as loud as I can, hoping that the wind will carry it to wherever he is. I squint as a hole in the clouds reveals a ray of sunlight.

"I'm sorry!" I bite back a cry. "I didn't mean it when I said I never wanted to see you again!" No answer.

"I miss you! Are you coming back soon?" I yell with my hands cupped around my mouth. "Please?" Still no answer.

I lay on my back, using my hands as a pillow. I close my eyes, trying to forget his asymmetrical smile and his sleepy eyes and the way he laughed when I said something stupid and the way his eyes rolled into the back of his head right before he touched the ground, but it's no use. It's impossible.

"Nick, you liar." I whisper. "There is no cure for love."

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

okay my name is Addie this account wasnt mine i started to use it a few days ago my bff posted a FanFic named The Fifth Jonas but i decided that im NOT going to continue it im sorry, she posted just 2 chapters though anyway thank you very much for your reviews in _"Dont forget about me"_ i like to write one-shots an more if they are Nelena or Jaylor, i write depending on my mood, so u can guess that my mood when i wrote this wasn't the happiest xD btw I hope you like it (:

xoxo

Check out me new Fanfic it's name is _"He's Beuatiful"_ it is a Jaylor one-shot (: hope u like it


End file.
